


i bite only when you ask

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Series: kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: Twins Kuro and Shiro are smoking to relax when things get intense. It's only lucky that their boyfriend, Keith, comes home. After all, what's better than balcony sex? Balcony sex while high as fuck. And biting.Kinktober 2018:4. Spit-roasting5. Shotgunning6. Biting





	i bite only when you ask

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, days 4,5,6 of kinktober combined into one. love me some good threesome

Kuro leaned against his twin and let out another puff of smoke, staring at the city at night. Shiro was warm and calm next to him, weed already working to relax his brother, who leaned back against his touch with a soft smile. Shiro smiled at him and shook his head when Kuro offered him the joint. The younger twin raised his eyebrow and he smirked.   
  
“Tastes better from you,” Shiro said as an explanation, making Kuro smile in understanding.

He took a long, deep drag and pulled Shiro into a kiss, before breathing the smoke into his lungs. Shiro breathed in, his eyes closed before his hands came up to frame Kuro’s face. He pulled away only to let out the smoke, before kissing him again, deeply and slowly, their tongues tangling lazily. It was sluggish, they were both too relaxed and calm for anything more intense, but it was nice, just kissing, sharing the joint before it was gone. 

Somewhere along the way, Kuro found himself on Shiro’s lap, leaning against his twin as they shared their joint. Shito did have a point - it tasted better from his twin, with the added taste of Shiro and his soft lips against Kuro’s. 

As usual with such situation, Kuro wiggled his hips only to feel a hard cock against his ass. He giggled (Shiro wouldn't tell anyone) and kissed him again playfully.

“Excited already, babe?” he asked teasingly.

Shiro gave him a deadpan loom in response and slid one big hand to cup Kuro’s hardness, raising an eyebrow. “Like you can talk,” he muttered.

Kuro laughed and ground down on Shiro’s cock, sighing when his twin grabbed his own erection, before pulling Kuro into a deep kiss. Time passed like that, both of 6hem teasing the other, working themselves into the frenzy, the arousal rising, their cocks throbbing. They were just about to stand up and move to the bedroom or fuck just there, on the high balcony, when the front door opened.

They pulled away and glanced at the hallway, where Keith was taking off his jacket and shoes angrily, clearly agitated. Normally, Shiro would get up to calm him down and they would talk, but this time Kuro only smirked and reached for their second joint, handing it to Shiro to light it up. His twin raised an eyebrow but complied. This time was a different approach.

“Hey, doll!” Kuro called and smirked when Keith noticed them finally.

The younger man's eyes widened and he blushes softly, not quite used to how open the twins were with him sometimes. Shiro smiled at their boyfriend and waved the lit joint.

“Come join us, sweetheart,” he requested softly, voice gravelly with the smoke.

Keith hesitated for a moment, before nodding. Kuro slid off of Shiro’s lap and the boy wiggled in between them, leaning against Shiro’s chest and kissing Kuro softly. He was still vibrating with energy, but before he could say anything, Kuro breathed in some smoke and pulled Keith into his mouth again.

The boy tensed before the familiar motion registered and he obediently breathed in what Kuro gave him. Shiro was petting Keith’s hair soothingly before the boy turned to him expectantly. His twin chuckled and took the join, and then Kuro had the pleasure to watch Keith and Shiro sharing the same breath, which evolved into deep, passionate kisses, with tongue involved. 

The twins took turns with Keith until their boy was way more relaxed and significantly more aroused, brushing his cock against their stomachs when he sat on their laps, grinding down.

“I swear, you two have the same mindset,” Shiro chuckled when he saw it, but Kuro knew he was just into it as they were.

He sent his twin a wicked smirk, before leaning to speak into Keith's ear.

“Bet this naughty Kitten wants us to just fuck him here, on the balcony, where everyone can hear his screams,” he purred and felt Keith’s breathing hitch.

The boy blushed but nodded, fire in his eyes. He turned to Shiro and pulled him into a dirty kiss, grinding his round ass back down against Kuro’s cock.    


“Hmmm, maybe I do,” he whined with wide-blown eyes. “Maybe I want to be fucked and taken apart just here, under the stars…”

Shiro looked at him with hunger in his eyes, before standing up and leaving. To distract the shocked boy, Kuro kissed him again and grabbed his ass finally, pushing their erections together, stealing his breath. Keith tasted of bitter coffee and weed, but to Kuro’s high mind it was the best combination ever.

They were pulled away suddenly, by Shiro’s big, strong hands that grabbed Keith and effortlessly pulled him into his arms. Keith squealed but wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist and returned the sudden kiss. His round ass in those tight jeans was just begging for some attention, so Kuro stood up as well and pushes his hard cock against it, plastering himself to Keith’s back.

Keith moaned into Shiro’s mouth, caught between them like the most delicious prey, small and lithe, held effortlessly in Shiro’s arms. His twin gave Kuro a smirk over Keith's shoulder and kissed Keith again, squeezing his ass in his hands. Kuro grinned and pulled Keith's hair back, showing his neck, which he bit, right there and then.

Their boy jumped in Shiro’s arms and Kuro bit down harder until he tasted his blood, warm and metallic, familiar. Keith’s next moan was half-pain and half-pleasure as Shiro bit on the other side of his neck, holding him in place. Kuro watched with wide eyes when his twin raised his head, plush lips stained with Keith’s blood.

Kuro groaned and pulled Shiro into a deep kiss over Keith's shoulder, tasting his brother and then Keith’s blood. They bit and licked until the blood was gone and their lips turned red from the brutal kisses. Keith was watching them with wide, hot eyes, cock hard and hips working to brush it against Shiro’s abs.

“Want something, baby boy?” Kuro asked finally in a gravelly voice.

Keith whined and tugged Kuro into a kiss, which was mostly teeth and tongue, sheer desperation and arousal. He could feel Shiro watching, before he slowly pulled Keith down, on the blanket that he had brought. 

“Let's get you naked and comfortable, Kitten,” he purred and motioned for Kuro to follow him. 

Together, they undressed Keith easily, warm hands wandering over his beautiful body, whispering quiet compliments and enjoying how they made Keith blush. They were all high, relaxed and horny, the world around them falling apart as they focused on each other.

Once naked, Keith turned to all fours and tugged at Kuro's pants, whining quietly. 

“Fuck, come on, want cock,” he demanded angrily. 

They both chuckled but Kuro pulled off his pants and then took a second to fully undress, feeling Shiro's heavy eyes on him. His twin stayed dressed, content to just watch them, but Kuro knew that it was only a facade. Shiro's eyes were full of almost animalistic hunger, which made Kuro shiver. He couldn't wait. 

Kuro's attention was back on Keith is seconds, because the boy grinned in pleasure and bit Kuro's hipbone, both hands keeping him still. Kuro hissed and tangled his fingers in Keith's hair, but didn't pull him away. He let Keith bit and suck all over his hips and abs, groaning quietly. His cock was hard and already dripping precum, so Kuro finally snapped. 

He almost pulled Keith to his cock, sliding it deep down his throat, watching with wide eyes as the boy gagged. 

“Careful, Kuro,” Shiro warned and Kuro only grinned. They both knew that Keith liked it. 

Kuro glanced down at the blushing boy and pushed him even deeper onto his cock, groaning when he moaned around it. It was good, his body almost melting with the hot pleasure, lazy bit lighting up quickly. Keith's mouth around him was hot and wet, his devious tongue almost making his knees shake. Shiro's eyes on them only accented the pleasure, but fuck, he wanted his twin to join. 

“Such a pretty sight you make,” Shiro hummed finally and stepped closer. 

His big hands settled on Keith's round ass, first squeezing and caressing and then slapping gently. Keith moaned with each strike, pushing his ass back, sucking more intensely on Kuro's cock. 

“Fuck, you love having your ass played with, don't you?” Kuro panted. 

Keith nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on sucking his cock. It all stopped when Shiro leaned down and  _ bit  _ down  _ hard  _ on Keith's ass. The boy pulled from his cock to moan and he jumped from the pain. Kuro smirked and fisted his spit-slick cock in front of Keith's face. 

His twin as grinning as well when he but and licked across his ass, and even kneeling like that Kuro could see the marks and some blood on the pale skin. Shiro was watching Keith's eyes with hungry eyes, before finally slipping two fingers into him. 

Keith moaned again and caught Kuro's cock in his mouth, more panting and sucking than anything else. It was good though, tight and hot and the visual was amazing. Kuro got to watch as his twin fingered Keith open, biting his ass from time to time and grinding when it made Keith clench down. 

“Like some pain with your pleasure, don't you Keith?” Shiro asked in a dark voice. “Your pretty ass goes so much tighter whenever I bite it, such a shame I won't be able to when I'm fucking you.”

Kuro groaned and pushed his cock deeper into Keith’s tight throat. Shito’s dirty talk was working on him as well, making something hot coil in his belly and his cock harden even more. His twin had a filthy mouth and sometimes he managed to even make Kuro come with his words only, when they were both drunk and horny enough. Not this time though. Kuro could see that Shiro has some plans.

Keith made a questioning sound around his cock when he heard Shiro shift behind him, one hand always on his ass, squeezing where the bruises were. It made Keith flush and moan quietly, clearly enjoying the slight pain, but Kuro could see impatience on his face. He thrust into Keith’s throat to prevent him from talking though and sent him a dirty smirk and he glared.

“You’re a real sight, baby boy, with your pretty lips spread around my cock and your ass all red and marked. You won’t be able to  _ walk  _ tomorrow,” Kuro promised in a dark voice.

Keith nodded and closed his eyes, drooling a bit around his cock. Shiro smirked at his twin, steadied Keith's hips with his big hands and then slammed right to the hilt.

Both Keith and Shiro screamed, Keith gagging on Kuro’s cock in the next second, but he steadied their boy and let him breathe even as his hips wiggled and pushed back on the cock inside of him. Shiro chuckled breathlessly and started to move, slow and lazy, like the smoke they had breathed out a while ago. Kuro hummed in reply and closed his eyes, settling into Shiro’s rhythm.

It wasn’t particularly hard or rough or fast, but they were all more sensitive because of the weed and Keith was getting overwhelmed quickly. The little noises he made around Kuro’s cock grew in intensity when Shiro covered Keith's body with his and once again bit his neck. Kuro moaned right with Keith when he saw his twin licking the blood away and admiring the bites.

After that, Shiro let loose. His thrusts stayed the same speed, but he started to bite and lick all across Keith's back, marking the pale skin as  _ his.  _ Kuro knew that there would be his turn to do so, until Keith was a drooling, marked mess, reeking of sex and  _ them. _

It was quickly becoming reality as Kuro and Shiro used him on both ends, Keith barely able to hold himself up, his whole body moving with the twins’ thrusts. Their moans were getting more desperate and deeper and Kuro felt the coiled heat in his belly prepare to explode. It took only a few more thrusts and bites before everything went white.

Kuro pushed a few more times into Keith's mouth and came down his throat, their boy taking it like a champ, even as he came as well. The clenching of his ass had to be enough to push Shiro over the edge as well because when Kuro opened his eyes, his twin was bent over Keith, breathless and flushed. So fucking hot.

Carefully, Kuro pulled his soft cock from Keith's mouth and kissed the boy deeply, cum and saliva and all. Shiro only pet his black hair and came back to Earth slowly when Kuro and Keith kissed. When he did though, he smirked and them tiredly and glanced at Keith's body.

“I think it’s missing Kuro’s teeth marks as well, what do you think?” he asked conversationally as if the evil glint wasn’t in his eyes.

Kuro glanced down and their ruined boy and a smirk slowly spread on his face as well. He grabbed Keith and pulled him into his arms so that he had better access to his neck. Fuck yes, time to give Keith some more bruises.

**Author's Note:**

> next coming up some kuro/shiro because im very into that lately.


End file.
